Watch Me Dancing
by Star of Heaven
Summary: At a dance club, Anzu asks Mai for a few pointers about Duel Monsters. However, Mai has other plans that don't involve a card game... [Mai x Anzu]


_Watch Me Dancing_

Disclaimer: If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh, I wouldn't be writing fan fictions about it. If you're not a yuri fan and you don't have an open mind, then the back button should be your best friend. Enjoy!

* * *

"So why can't Yugi teach you?" Mai asked. "I'm sure you could learn a lot from him."

"I have learned a lot from him," Anzu corrected. "But there's only so much I can learn from one person."

Mai smirked. "And you've got enough sense not to ask Jounouchi or Kaiba for help," she remarked.

Bright lights and loud music filled the dance club. It was not an ideal place to give someone pointers on Duel Monsters, but Mai had other things on her mind besides a card game.

"Well Anzu, may I see your deck?" Mai requested.

"Sure," Anzu replied. From the pouch around her waist she pulled out her Duel Monsters deck and handed it to Mai.

Anzu's deck was a decent balance of magic, trap, and monster cards, Mai noticed as she looked through the brunette's deck. Anzu had mostly cutesy and weak "Fairy" monsters, but she also had a few powerful ones, such as Shining Friendship and Black Magician Girl.

"You have a pretty good deck," Mai commented as she gave the cards back to Anzu. "Since you don't have many strong monsters, you should build a strategy around your magic and trap cards."

As Mai related the finer points of Duel Monsters to Anzu, her mind wandered elsewhere. Anzu was an okay duelist, but her skills weren't all that remarkable, Mai thought. But Anzu was remarkable in other ways.

Anzu had beautiful blue eyes, Mai noticed as she and Anzu continued talking. Slowly, Mai's gaze traveled down Anzu's neck and shoulders to her breasts. They were big and round, but not unsightly. Her white button-up shirt made her seem even more buxom. She also had shapely and powerful legs, but, much to Mai's disappointment, they were hidden by the table.

Mai always enjoyed a good game of Duel Monsters, but she wanted to do something else right now. "I think that's enough about Duel Monsters for now," she decided, standing up. "Why don't we stretch our legs and dance a little?"

"That's a great idea," Anzu agreed, her eyes brightening. She also stood up and she and Mai headed out to the dance floor.

Anzu's one true passion was dancing, but it was one thing to simply know that and a completely different thing to actually see her in action. Mai was amazed by how easily Anzu seemed to have adapted to the fast beat of the song. Of course, Mai was a pretty decent dancer herself, and she wasn't planning on looking like an amateur in front of Anzu.

Mai and Anzu weren't competing with each other, but they were dancing their very best. They moved their arms and hips to the flow of the music and every step they took was to the beat of the song.

Anzu was even more beautiful when she was dancing, Mai believed. That slender yet powerful body was almost like one with the music. It was quite a sight for Mai to behold.

Mai gripped Anzu's hand and looped the brunette's arm over her head. Anzu saved herself from potential embarrassment with a graceful spin. It was rather obvious that she was amused.

"You're quite the dancer," Mai whispered, pressing her chest against Anzu's back. She then placed her free hand on Anzu's shoulder and gently pushed herself away from the young girl. Mai was still holding Anzu's hand and so their arms were pulled taut. Their eyes met for a breathless moment, and they began to dance with each other.

Anzu and Mai weren't dancing that closely to one another; they left a comfortable amount of space between themselves. Just being connected by the hand with Anzu was enough to satisfy Mai.

Hours of dancing flew by like seconds. The dance club would be closing in a few minutes. Mai was almost disappointed, but soon she would have a chance to be alone with Anzu.

"Shall we be leaving now?" Mai, with a sly smile, wondered of Anzu.

"Aw, and I was just getting warmed up," Anzu said with false regret.

Mai wrapped her arm around Anzu's shoulders as they left the dance club. As soon as they reached Mai's car, the blonde took Anzu into her arms and started kissing the brunette passionately.

It was rather dark, so one noticed Mai kissing Anzu while the young girl was against the woman's car. Anzu wrapped her arms tightly around Mai's back as Mai slid her hands down from Anzu's face to her breasts.

Somehow they found their way into the backseat of Mai's car. Mai had discarded her jacket and she also had removed Anzu's shirt, leaving the brunette's breasts only covered by a bra.

Mai gripped Anzu's wrists as she kissed the side of the young girl's neck. Anzu freed one of her hands and cupped Mai's chin. "Let me kiss you," she requested, and she then pressed her lips against Mai's. Mai soon reluctantly broke the kiss and hoisted herself up to look down at Anzu. The brunette had such nice breasts and how much her bra revealed was so tantalizing. Her heavy breathing had her breasts heaving up and down almost in a rhythm. Mai desperately wanted to remove Anzu's bra so she could see what beauty lay beneath, but it was much too early in their relationship for that. Still, she was not that disappointed, she thought as she ran her hands down the sides of Anzu's legs, feeling powerful muscles underneath the skin.

Mai was in a state of indescribable ecstasy. This was the feeling that she had always longed for! She was seeing, feeling, and tasting Anzu's true beauty for the first time. Though the memory would be blurred, Mai would always remember the intense satisfaction of these moments. Kissing Anzu this fervently was so much more pleasing than simply dancing with her. This was the way Mai's feelings had to be expressed.

When they finally finished, they both felt more than satisfied, ready to head home for the night. Anzu had put her shirt back on, but Mai decided to forget about her jacket, just to please Anzu.

"That was fun," Mai commented as she pulled her car up in front of Anzu's house. "Let's do it again sometime."

"I'd love that," Anzu said. "I'll be looking forward to it." She shared one last kiss with Mai before leaving the car.

Mai smiled as she watched Anzu enter her house. Anzu really was more beautiful than she ever imagined, Mai thought pleasantly.

END


End file.
